


[podfic] The Parable of the Pamphlet

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [6]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Small Gods - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Pamphlets, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Brutha witnesses the beginnings of the Omnian pamphlet.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] The Parable of the Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Parable of the Pamphlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835353) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



****Title:** [The Parable of the Pamphlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2835353) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/profile)[neveralarch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Discworld (Small Gods)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:03:59

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/07%20\(Disc\)%20_The%20Parable%20of%20the%20Pamphlet_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
